That Potter luck
by amytheninja
Summary: Primo had two sons while in Japan the younger was found to have magic and accepted to Hogwarts and married into the Potter family. Generations later Nono sends out Reborn to teach the Vongola tenth generation's boss, the one reborn picks is Harry Potter. Merlin save us all...
1. The grand intro!

Third year had just past by and on a certain steam engine chugging threw the English countryside from a certain school headed toward a certain platform, sat an underfed boy with messy black hair, and piercing green eyes hidden behind the ugliest pair of glasses that had ever graced this earth. This scrawny boy was one Haydrian James Potter, better know as Harry Potter, and it's here that our story begins.

 **Reborn!**

Harry had a far off look as he gazed apon the speeding countryside passing by, sighing he turned and looked at the two people occupying the compartment with him. One was a slightly chubby boy who was brilliant with plants, his name was Neville Longbottom, the other person was an airy blond who went by the name of Luna Lovegood. You see Harry wasn't a normal student, no Harry was a wizard who attended the 'best' school in Europe ( on the magical side of coarse) Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with its headmaster Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore.

Looking at his new friends he could but remember Ronald 'Ron' Wesley and Hermine Granger, and their betrayal half way though the year at the behest of the old goat (Dumbles), but because of their blind loyalty toward said man Harry was now on good terms with one Severus Snape, and found true friends in Neville and Luna. Smiling at the two he remembers the misadventure that befell him this year.

His surprisingly innocent godfather, Sirius Black who had spent the last twelve year as a convicted criminal in the second worst place on the planet, the wizard prison, Azkaban (it was only second because of Vendicare, cause fuck that place is weird even by wizard standards). Sighing Harry he remembered his parents true betrayer, One Peter Pettigrew, Luna spoke up at his sigh "You know Haydrian it's not a good habit to reflect on that we can't change." Neville nodded his consent and added "Yeah, Harry (Luna huffed) you can't change the fact that the old goat let A) an old friend of both our parents, one Remus Lupin not only teach at a school were he old be a constant threat to the student body because of his 'condition'. (Luna sang "werewolf~") Right and gave Remus orders to be as vague as possible we taking about your parents Harry. And B) LET the rat that betrayed you and your parents go."

Harry smiled at his friends but before he could reply the conductor's voice cut thought the train "Just a announcement, that the train will be reaching Platform nine and three-quarters in about half an hour. A reminder that Hogwarts is not responsible for any lost and or misplaced Baggage or pets, that is all." The three friends smiled at the yearly warning and Harry and Neville grabbed their street clothes and left the cabin so they could change, Luna had changed earlier in the day.

After the boy had changed and reentered the cabin, Harry pulled out a pocket watch that he had bought before the year had begun at a second hand shop in mundane London. Seeing that it was four forty in the afternoon, he nodded and snap close the watch and turned to his trunk and put away his Hogwarts robes, before give his owl, Hedwig a treat and siting down. He felt the train start to slow and it entered mundane London on it's way toward King's cross station. Little did he know that this was the summer that a baby that wasn't a baby would come guns blazing into his life, that baby was the world's greatest hitman-tutor, Reborn! Merlin save his soul...

 **A. N. first person who get he referance gets a cyber-cookie! And done! This is probably the weirdest chapter that I've ever done... And that saying something. Any way I'm accepting OCs for Harry and Neville's fammilias.**

 **Here's the format:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **House:**

 **Flame/guardian of:**

 **Weapon/ mastery of:**

 **Backstory:**

 **so, yeah... Wait wha...** _Kufufufu what are you doing author-chan?_ **M-Murkuro!? The hell are you doing in my cave of ninjaness? _Hieeee! I'm so sorry Amy-chan he got away from me!_ Tsuna I told you not let him out of your sight! **Oi! Dame-Tsuna stop this argument with your dieing will! *bang*Damn I hit the author. _Were sorry but the signal from the cave of ninjaness has been lost._ _Kufufu the author would like me to remind her readers to read, review, and get Murkuro some cookies._


	2. Filler and Reborn!

As the Hogwarts express pulled into the platform Reborn sighed. Reflecting back on the events that lead him here, he could help but think that he should of picked the descendant in Japan. No, there was no backing out now, he had his orders and when he declared his choice to Nono and Iemitsu, they were relived that young innocent Tsunayoshi wouldn't be dragged into their dark world. Reborn's new tar-student was one Haydrian James Potter, Half-blood wizard and heir to the Potter family. Harry as Reborn's student commonly went by; was now also a candidate for the tenth generation boss of the Vongola. Reborn himself was a mundane-born that went to a magical school in Italy, before all the craziness of the curse of the rainbow and his days of being a hitman.

Reborn reached out his senses to determine possible future guardians for young Harry, there was twin mists, a sun, a inverse cloud and a regular cloud, a glacier, a storm and a swamp that fought, a desert, a earth, a mountain, a forest and his new student. Reborn almost choked on his spit when he felt the potential classic sky that was his new student, and Harry wasn't even awakened! He remembered the Intel that his spies had gathered on his new student, Harry was thirteen turning fourteen on July thirty-first, had yearly brushes with death at the end of the school year that were set up to ether test or severely injure/ kill the young sky.

Reborn had restrain himself from killing the man who set these 'challenges' up, said man was one Albus Dumbledore. He would never admit it out loud but he was damned proud of the young sky for standing up for himself and his friends. I mean who the hell **kills a fucking basilisk at god-damn twelve!** He took a deep breath and reigned in his rampaging killer intent.

 **Reborn!**

Harry was getting off the train when he snapped his head in the direction of the killer intent that he felt, not seeing anything, but knew that he was being watched from the shadows. Sighing he gathered his belongings and headed towards the exit to mundane London, Harry wondered if the next school year would be as crazy as this one, smiling humorlessly he knew that with out a doubt that the next year would probably top all of his previous years at Hogwarts.

Coming threw the barrier he saw the walking zoo that were his relatives. Harry mentally prepared himself for the yearly torment of the Dursleys. He really disliked Dumbassdore right about now, but that wasn't important what was, is the fact that he was willing walking into hell... Yet again. Blocking out the yearly threats from his relatives as he walked towards their car, he wondered if he should of listened to old snake face back in first year, snorting silently he knew that it had been for the best when he had sided with the old goat.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

 **And done! Yes! I have returned yet again! Sorry about the wait it's just my life has been hectic and my plot bunnies have been plotting this for a while. Now I've gone over all the OCs that I've received... And damn I'm impressed. Out of all my stories so far this is the most popular. I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support. And until next time from the cave of ninjaness, this is Amytheninja signing off.**


End file.
